Ayer
by Cacau18
Summary: O ontem pode ser o dia anterior, assim como também pode ser um passado de anos que foram marcados por lágrimas, e reconstruções sentimentais de corações partidos que acreditavam terem sido restaurados por curas diferentes. Mas aquelas curas nunca chegaram. Itachi e Sakura sabiam disso.


_**Olá galerinha do FF net, u.u como estão?**_

_**Pois bem, ã, o que tenho a dizer? Rsrs. Bom, quem for corajoso (a) para ler essa oneshot, fique a vontade. Eu disse corajoso (a) porque bem, eu acho a tela desse site horrível para ler, '-' os parágrafos não terminam nunca, é muito extensa e tals. Além disso, essa minha fic tem Nove mil e algumas palavras, -' ela foi feita pra um concurso do animespirit de "**_**One-Shot's ItaSaku- Explorando sua Imaginação"**** E como eu sou doida pelo casal mais picante, ao meu ponto de vista é claro, fiz a fic e resolvi postar aqui. **

**Bom, como eu escolhi o tema do leeo, terá uma letra de música no capítulo, ela estará em negrito e itálico.**

**Gênero principal: Drama em demasia!**

**Classificação: +13 – Não entendo aquele lance de K, K+, T, etc!**

**Aventurados, are your ready?**

**Go!**

_**Xxxx/xxxx**_

_**Ei, me diga onde vais, e se sabes o seu destino.**_

_**Ei, onde você guarda seus sonhos ocultos**_

_**Veja que a lua nos deixou**_

_**Iluminados bem de perto**_

_**E que apesar daquele adeus,**_

_**Minha porta estava sempre aberta**_

_**Como antes...**_

**2 de agosto, 2008**

Ao longe e de baixo de uma árvore, Sakura chorava em meio aos pingos da chuva enquanto observava a janela do quarto do homem amado. Ela sorriu tristemente, e conforme as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, seus lábios provavam do sabor salgado que o amor estava lhe oferecendo...

_Uma partida nunca fora tão dolorosa..._

Nunca antes seu coração se esmagara tanto em seu peito, sufocando todo seu ser.

E tampouco batera tão rápido por um homem como batia por ele, por Itachi. Sua garganta embolava-se à medida que tentava conter o choro continuo, mas tal tentativa tornava-se totalmente falha com o passar dos segundos em que a jovem ficara a observar a luz acesa do quarto do moreno.

Dentro do cômodo, o Uchiha antes deitado na cama se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Abriu a cortina e ficou a fitar a chuva.

O céu parecia chorar do mesmo modo que Sakura chorava apoiada ao tronco da árvore, no parque em frente ao condomínio luxuoso onde o amado morava.

Itachi suspirou e o ar quente que saíra por entre seus lábios, embaçou a vidraça. Com a lateral do braço ele limpara o vidro, tendo a visão da rua e de sua bela namorada de cabelos róseos apoiada na árvore, aparentemente aos olhos dele, chorando.

Uma dor aguda pareceu-lhe perfurar o coração, enquanto perguntas do que ela estaria fazendo ali àquela hora da noite, em meio ao temporal que caía, surgia em sua cabeça. Com a mente embaralhada, ele saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas acessando a sala onde Sasuke estava no sofá deitado com a namorada, entretidos um com o outro.

Itachi passou a mão rapidamente pelo pau de arara ao lado da porta, pegando uma capa de chuva para que pudesse tirar a jovem da noite molhada e fria.

Com o coração acelerado, ele apertou um botão no elevador que lhe levaria ao térreo. Enquanto o elevador descia, o moreno tentava manter a calma, dizendo mentalmente a si mesmo que estava tudo bem com Sakura, que ela estava lá fora naquela chuva apenas por... Não havia um motivo para ela estar na chuva. Nenhum.

Quando as portas de metais se abriram, o Uchiha passou por elas como um furacão indo de encontro à rua. Ele não se preocupou em por a capa de chuva em si, pois queria colocá-la em Sakura a protegendo do relento da noite sem estrelas.

Mas, de tão nervoso que estava, o mesmo não chegara a raciocinar que sua flor já estava completamente encharcada.

Os olhos dele fitaram onde ela estivera, no entanto não a encontra ali e sim mais a frente, próxima de uma esquina mal iluminada pelos postes de luz, apenas pela lua. Suas pernas o guiaram de maneira desenfreada até a rosada, e logo próximo desta, ele a tocou nos ombros.

- Sakura? – A chamou.

Ela estremeceu e fungou ao ouvi-lo. Oh, como sentiria falta da voz dele, mas infelizmente a vida estava lhe fazendo partir para longe de Itachi. Não, a distância não seria melhor para nenhum dos dois, não que ele soubesse que a Haruno partiria, _não _ainda.

- O que faz na chuva a essa hora da noite? – Inquiriu virando-a de frente para si, ficando surpreso ao ver o quão avermelhado estava os olhos de sua flor. Mesmo em meio aos pingos da chuva, as lágrimas dela se sobressaiam entre eles. – Por que choras? – Inquiriu sorrindo serenamente, tentando transpassar aquela calmaria a amada.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mordiscou os lábios, impedindo assim os soluços angustiantes de lhe escaparem da garganta. Itachi suspirou e a acolheu num abraço tanto caloroso sentimentalmente, quanto doloroso para Sakura.

Só Deus sabe o quanto ela queria ficar naquela cidade ao lado dele, mas havia uma pessoa muito especial precisando dela no outro lado do mundo, bem distante do país em que vivia, o Japão.

- Promete que sempre vai me amar? – A rosada afastou-se dele sorrindo amargamente.

- Por que isso agora? – Itachi franziu o cenho. – Venha, vamos para minha casa. – Tentou puxá-la, mas ela novamente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Promete? – Insistiu dando dois passos para trás.

- Quer mesmo ter uma conversa no meio da chuva? – Ele riu abaixando a cabeça, massageando suas têmporas. – Vamos Sakura, você pode acabar ficando doente nessa chuva. – A fitou novamente.

- Itachi... – Ela aproximou-se dele, segurando o rosto do mesmo com as duas mãos. – Eu amo, amo você incondicionalmente, é algo que não cabe dentro de mim, mas infelizmente... – A voz dela sumiu dando lugar a um soluço.

Um nó extremamente sufocante formou-se na garganta do moreno. Odiava vê-la chorar, odiava ouvi-la dizer palavras naquele tom de...

- Eu tenho de ir embora. – Retomando sua voz, a flor falou sem coragem de fitá-lo nos olhos.

- E-eu te levo. – Itachi disse erguendo a face dela para a sua, chocando seus orbes apaixonados.

- Não, Itachi. – Suspirou. – Estou partindo para não mais voltar. Não nos veremos mais. – Ela fungou. – Me perdoe...

- O q-quê? – Lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos do Uchiha. Ele não queria deixá-las cair, mas fora inevitável, tudo relacionado à Sakura era inevitável, até mesmo a partida dela.

- Eu te amo! – E fechando seus orbes, a rosada selou seus lábios molhados nos dele que, permaneceu estático e de olhos estatelados. Suavemente as mãos dela acariciaram a face do moreno pela última vez antes de virar-lhe as costas... – Adeus!

Aos poucos a silhueta da jovem fora sumindo em meio à escuridão da rua. Para trás ela deixara Uchiha Itachi, aquele que sempre seria o amor de sua vida e mesmo que aquela partida tenha sido dolorosa para o moreno, ele também a amaria para o resto de seus dias...

(...)

**03 de março, 2013**

Haruno Sakura sorria carinhosamente para a adolescente sentada numa poltrona, tomando medicamento nas veias. A menina mais nova retribuiu o sorriso da rosada, fitando-a amavelmente. Ambas irmãs. Haruno Saya contava dezesseis anos, e tinha câncer intestinal.

Desde seus seis, sete anos, a mais nova das Haruno sofria com a doença. Quando todos pensavam que o câncer havia sumido, ele surgia anos mais tarde de maneira mais perigosa, espalhada por toda a região do abdômen. Saya, morena de olhos verdes como os de Sakura, e de cabelos compridos, não acreditava mais numa cura. Por ela, não mais faria tratamento, mas a mais velha insistia, dizia que ela venceria aquela barreira imposta pela vida.

E pela irmã, a morena continuava a quimioterapia tentando manter-se firme. Saya sabia que Sakura sofria mais do que si mesma, tamanho amor que a rosada tinha por ela.

Amor este que a fizera abandonar o Japão, onde estudava medicina morando na casa de uma tia, para vir aos EUA onde o tratamento era mais avançado, assim acompanhando a vida difícil da mais nova.

- Drta. Haruno, por favor comparecer a recepção. – Chamada pelo alto falante do hospital, a rosada piscou o olho para a irmã fazendo um sinal positivo com o polegar.

Saya sorriu e assentiu.

Sakura virou-se e encaminhou-se para a recepção com as mãos no bolso de seu jaleco branco. Por onde passava, ganhava sorrisos simpáticos, os retribuindo da mesma maneira.

- Ei moça! – Um garotinho chamou-a correndo da mãe, chegando perto da Haruno. – Seu cabelo é rosa mesmo?

A rosada gargalhou abaixando-se até ele, acariciando os fios loiros do mesmo.

- Sim. Meio estranho, não é?

- É. Muito. Estranho. – Ele disse pausadamente, franzindo o cenho, tocando os longos fios róseos, porém presos num coque alto. – Mas é um tico bonito também. – Sorriu.

- Ai doutora, me desculpa! Esse menino não para quieto. – A mãe dele pediu.

- Não tem problema. – A flor disse erguendo-se. – Isso mostra que ele tem saúde.

- É. Bom, até mais! – A mulher pegou o pequeno pelas mãos e despediu-se de Sakura que, logo voltou a caminhar de encontro à recepção.

A flor suspirou enquanto caminhava, pensando que talvez estivesse na hora de viver sua vida e ter uma família. Desde que partira do Japão, na época contava vinte anos, não se relacionara com mais nenhum homem. O porquê? Seu coração já estava cheio de amor, um amor distante e que a mesma deixara para trás sem dar uma explicação.

Hoje, com vinte e cinco anos, a Haruno não se arrependia de ter deixado Itachi para trás, mas sim pelo fato de não ter explicado a ele o que sua irmã caçula estava passando, necessitando de si ao lado dela. Em partes, Sakura admitia que agira de forma imatura, mas o desespero de perder Saya para uma doença, aliado a distância que surgiria entre si e o Uchiha, a deixou totalmente desnorteada.

Naqueles cinco anos, ela conseguira concluir os estudos mesmo em outro país. Não fora difícil visto que suas notas sempre eram ótimas, se não as melhores. Mas o que a colocava mais para baixo era que a mesma não conseguia tirar a irmã daquele martírio da quimioterapia, por outro lado, a rosada não deixava sua insegurança em relação a cura de Saya, transparecer diante da caçula.

É. Ela tinha de manter-se forte.

- Boa tarde. – Sakura disse ganhando a atenção da recepcionista. – Qual é a emergência?

- Oh não! Não é nada de mais. – A mulher de cabelos ruivos e de olhos amendoados, sorriu. – O doutor Philips quer que a senhorita compareça ao consultório dele, é só isso.

- Ah, tudo bem! – A rosada bufou descontente, encaminhando-se para o consultório do médico e diretor geral do hospital.

Philip era loiro, olhos castanhos claros e de um sorriso encantador, quiçá sedutor. Dizer que ele tinha uma queda pela Haruno seria bobagem, pois ele tinha era mesmo um grande tombo e, sempre deixara isso claro para Sakura, entretanto, a mesma fazia questão de separar a vida profissional dentro do hospital e a pessoal fora dele. E ainda sim a jovem nunca dera uma chance ao doutor.

Não havia espaços para outra pessoa em seu coração e mesmo que houvesse, a rosada faria questão de fechá-lo rapidamente. Seria melhor para si e para àqueles que tentassem se relacionar consigo, porque afinal, ninguém sairia machucado depois.

Respirando fundo, Sakura bateu a porta do consultório ouvindo:

- Entre! – E assim ela o fez. – Sente-se. – Philip estava de cabeça baixa, analisando exames de pacientes. – Muito ocupada? – Inquiriu enfim a fitando, retirando seu óculo de grau.

- Apenas com minha irmã. – Respondeu já sentada na cadeira a frente do mesmo. – O que queres comigo?

- É exatamente sobre sua irmã e o seu plantão sobre ela que quero falar. – O loiro levantou-se, passando a andar em círculos. – Você não poderá mais clinicá-la.

- O quê? – Questionou num tom levemente ofendido. – Achas que não sou capaz?

- Eu por algum acaso disse isso? – Ele franziu o cenho, endurecendo suas expressões faciais. – Não! Eu não disse.

- Desculpe! – Encolheu-se na cadeira. – Mas então por que não poderei mais clinicá-la?

- Eu não sei se você reparou, mas temos outros pacientes com câncer nesse hospital, e uma médica de cabelos róseos está esquecendo-se deles para se concentrar apenas na irmã. – Fora irônico, o que deixara Sakura com raiva, no entanto ela nada dissera.

Pois Philip tinha razão. Por sua irmã ela estava abandonando praticamente todos os plantões, dando atenção somente a Saya.

- Você é nova aqui, tem apenas dois anos no hospital. É claro que não estás mais em um período de teste, mas atenção, Sakura, eu posso lhe demitir como se tu fosses uma simples estagiária. Sei que não gosta de misturar a vida pessoal com a profissional, contudo não é assim que estás agindo ao clinicar apenas Saya. – Ele suspirou.

Não queria ter aquela conversa com sua dócil doutora, mas tornara-se necessário. A Haruno já estava ultrapassando os limites, aquilo não era bom nem para ela, nem para a irmã e principalmente para o hospital como um todo. Afinal, Sakura era uma das poucas Oncologistas que ali clinicava.

A Haruno tinha de estar disponível para todos, era o seu dever como médica, até mesmo como pessoa. Ela sempre frisava isso em sua mente, todavia com o passar dos meses, o desespero aumentara tanto dentro dela em relação à Saya que mais nada era importante para si, apenas o tratamento da caçula.

- Bom, por hoje é só. Vá para casa com sua irmã, quero-te descansada para voltar inteira. Não se esqueça do cateter e do computador que Saya terá de usar por quarenta e seis horas, assim ficará em casa um pouco mais. Tenho certeza que será melhor para ela, ao menos por hora.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura levantou-se e deu as costas a Philip sem se despedir dele.

(...)

O sol nascia ao longe e Saya despertava lentamente. Ao olhar para o lado, deparou-se com a irmã rosada sentada numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama. A caçula revirou os olhos. Sakura jamais deixaria de ser protetora, até mesmo enquanto lhe fazia dormir.

Levantando-se, a morena direcionou-se ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro enquanto despia-se, jogando o pijama rosa e branco num canto qualquer. Enfiou-se em abaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água morna relaxar seus músculos, e também esvaziando seus pensamentos mórbidos.

Ao lavar seus cabelos... Percebera que os mesmos já estavam caindo, efeito colateral do tratamento. Saya respirou fundo, dessa vez não choraria. No fundo ela queria estar acostumada com todas aquelas consequências, afinal nos últimos anos tornara-se frequente perder os cabelos para logo vê-los nascerem meses mais tarde. Entretanto, ela não estava acostumada.

E mesmo que quisesse conter as lágrimas, fora em vão. Logo a Haruno mais nova sentira o sabor salgado delas molhando seus lábios em meio à água doce da ducha que tomava.

...

No quarto, Sakura despertava lentamente. Descansar era tudo o que não havia feito, sua coluna dolorida deixava isso bem claro. Coçando os olhos, ela encaminhara-se para o banheiro no quarto da irmã, abrindo a porta deste vagarosamente.

- Hu.. hunf. – Um soluço fora ouvido despertando de vez a rosada, deixando-a tensa e principalmente angustiada ao ver Saya apoiada na tampa do vaso sanitário, jogando o que _não_ havia comido para fora.

Rapidamente, Sakura aproximou-se da caçula erguendo os fios negros dela para trás, e foi naquela hora que a flor percebera que sua irmã estava começando a perder os cabelos...

- Sente-se melhor? – A mais velha perguntou por perguntar, pois Saya continuava de cabeça baixa vomitando sem parar.

E ainda apoiada, ela soltou uma mão da privada e mostrou o dedo do meio para Sakura que não segurou o riso. Uma risadinha entrecortada vindo da morena também fora ouvida. Logo a mais nova ergueu-se com a ajuda da rosada, abraçando-a logo após.

- Arigatô, Nee-chan! – Saya disse, fazendo as sobrancelhas da outra se unir tristemente, enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos esverdeados. – Arigatô por sempre estar comigo.

- Não precisa agradecer. – A flor sorriu limpando as suas e as lágrimas da irmã. – Venha, vamos comer algo antes que Kaa-san e Tou-san venham nos pegar pelas orelhas. – E riram num raro momento divertido em meio a tristeza árdua que viviam juntas, companheiras da dor da outra sempre, _sempre_...

(...)

**10 de setembro, 2013**

Ele segurava a mão dela firmemente, enquanto sorria por debaixo da máscara médica colocada em si para que pudesse acompanhar o parto da esposa. Sua primeira filha estava a caminho, se chamaria Uchiha Hime, nome escolhido por Itachi, afinal a mais nova Uchiha seria sua princesinha.

- Vamos, Amaya! Se esforce mais um pouco que logo nossa Hime nascerá! – O moreno pediu, acariciando brandamente o rosto da esposa.

Amaya era ruiva, contava vinte e cinco anos e Itachi vinte e nove. Quanto ela tinha vinte e um e ele vinte e sete, ambos casaram-se. Os dois se conheceram na faculdade, um ano após a partida da rosada.

Fora duro para o Uchiha, o mesmo entrara em depressão se trancando no quarto, não saindo de lá nem ao menos para comer. Com isso acabara por adoecer, obtendo anemia, mas seus pais conseguiram o tirar do quarto levando-o ao médico que rapidamente passara vitaminas e, uma lista para que o moreno pudesse ter uma alimentação balanceada, evitando assim outras possíveis doenças como leucemia.

Amaya... Fora ela quem conseguira o tirar definitivamente do fundo do poço. Ir ao médico não bastara para Itachi, ele precisava de amigos, alguém que lhe consolasse, lhe desse carinho e companheirismo. E nela o moreno encontrara quase tudo que estava faltando a si para voltar a sorrir, quase... O amor estava escondido no fundo de seu coração totalmente fechado para batidas descompassadas que, não fossem causadas pela rosada.

Contudo, Itachi não se fechara totalmente. Dera espaço suficiente a então amiga, para que a mesma logo se tornasse sua namorada, noiva e enfim esposa.

Agora, depois de cinco anos que o amor de sua vida se fora, a filha dele nascia naquele exato instante do ventre de outra. E isso não fazia diferença alguma para ele, não, realmente não fazia. Aquela menininha pequenina, logo enrolada numa manta por uma enfermeira, teria sempre seu amor paternal mesmo que não tivesse vindo ao mundo por Sakura.

Não importava...

Era sua filha e por ela faria de tudo.

- Arigatô, Itachi. – Amaya sorriu carinhosamente, piscando seus olhos vagarosamente. Estava exausta, foram horas para que Hime enfim nascesse. – Eu amo você, amo a família que estamos construindo juntos... – Disse o fazendo lembrar-se...

"_- Nós construiremos uma grande, linda e feliz família. Passearemos com nossos filhos por todos os parques ecológicos do Japão, depois os levaremos para casa e daremos banho neles, colocando-os para dormir logo após banhá-los! – Sakura sorria caminhando por um parque com Itachi ao seu lado, com sua mão entrelaçada a dele. – O que me diz? – Subitamente parou girando seu corpo, ficando de frente para o moreno._

_- O que digo? – Ele sorriu timidamente, aproximando suas faces. – Eu digo que amo você e que nós teremos cinco, dez filhos. Três meninas e sete meninos. Cada qual com uma característica herdada de nós, provavelmente os cabelos róseos e as minhas olheiras. – Fechou os olhos deslizando a ponta de seu nariz pela bochecha de Sakura. – Mas se todos eles tiverem a metade das qualidades que tu tens, principalmente a de sorrir em momentos difíceis, eu serei o homem mais completo que já existiu, com uma família perfeita. – E a beijou apaixonadamente, segurando a nuca dela de maneira firme, acariciando-a ali..."_

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar por sua face. Amaya apertou a mão dele fortemente. Não gostava de vê-lo chorar, mesmo não sabendo se era de tristeza ou de felicidade, não gostava.

De alguma forma a dor dele lhe atingia.

O moreno sorriu e beijou a mão da esposa, num agradecimento mudo por tudo que ela fizera e ainda fazia por si, lhe fazendo feliz.

- Papais, olha só quem veio lhes ver. – A mesma enfermeira que levara a pequena Hime, trouxera-a de volta. – Amamente-a que logo a levaremos para o berçário. – Entregou a bebê nos braços da ruiva.

Amaya logo deu o peito para a filha que mesmo recém nascida, sugou com vontade como se tivesse mais dias de vida do que horas.

Itachi sorriu e cuidadosamente acariciou os ralos cabelos negros da filha. Os olhos dele brilhavam, e um sorriso nunca visto, nasceu em seus lábios tamanho encanto por Hime. Céus! Como a amava, como estava feliz pela recém presença da criança em sua vida.

A pequena Uchiha dormiu, e aproveitando que a mesma havia adormecido, o moreno a pegou com cuidado no colo, andando para lá e para cá com ela, a contemplando felizmente. Oh, nunca, nunca em sua vida Itachi fora tão feliz como naquele momento que fora interrompido pela presença da enfermeira.

- Tenho que levá-la ao berçário.

A contragosto, o moreno entregou a filha à enfermeira. Queria ficar um pouco mais com a pequena, mas sabia que logo desfrutaria mais e mais do crescimento da mesma. E de certa forma, saber disso o confortava e o alegrava.

- Amaya, vou a casa arrumar aquela bagunça e ajeitar o quartinho da nossa filha. – Ele se aproximou da esposa, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

A mesma sorriu assentindo. Itachi era um bom marido, assim como ela tinha certeza de que seria um pai bastante dedicado e protetor.

O Uchiha saiu da sala de parto e minutos mais tarde Amaya fora levada a um quarto onde ficaria por dois dias até ter alta junto da filha.

(...)

**07 de abril, 2014 **

Mais uma vez o céu chorava junto de Sakura que, numa tarde nublada estava debruçada sobre o túmulo da irmã. Esta falecera fazia um mês, mas de semana em semana a rosada comparecia ao cemitério numa tentativa de sentir-se mais próxima da caçula. Não, a flor não conseguia acreditar que aquele maldito câncer se espalhara dentro de Saya a tirando de si, tirando os sorrisos dela de seu alcance.

Sorrisos estes que uma dava a outra sem revelar o quanto aquele gesto genuíno lhes trazia forças para enfrentar as diversidades que a vida lhes empunhara durante meses... Anos.

Anos árduos onde a mais velha sonhava encontrar a cura, a verdade é que grande parte dos pacientes obtinham tal cura depois do tratamento, mas Saya não. Quando os pais delas e Sakura acreditavam que a caçula estava curada, o câncer surgia novamente, cada vez se espalhando mais e mais pelo abdômen da mais nova, até o dia em que ela não aguentara mais fazer as sessões, acabando por falecer durante uma delas.

- Eu sempre te amarei, Saya. – A mão da flor escorrera sobre o túmulo. – Você sempre estará aqui. – Ao longe, abaixo de um guarda chuva, Philip a observava levar a mão até o coração. – _Sempre... – _Coração este que se apertava tamanha intensidade da dor que Sakura sentia...

Todavia, um pequeno conforto a atingia quando a mesma se lembrava de que sua irmãzinha não mais sentiria aquela dor, Saya não sofreria mais. Ela partira acabando com todo aquele sofrimento, entretanto deixara um enorme buraco no interior da mais velha.

Era uma ferida que jamais se fecharia, não chegaria nem ao menos a cicatrizar. Aquela angústia e ardência seriam eternas. O tempo poderia passar e até amenizar a tristeza da flor, mas curá-la jamais. Contudo, como de outras tantas vezes, Sakura aprenderia a lidar com a dor...

Sorrisos iriam ajudá-la a mascarar, a esconder os cortes profundos em seu coração. Eles sempre ajudaram... Desde o momento em que partira da vida de Itachi.

Um suspiro fora ouvido por ela que, ergueu a cabeça encontrando os olhos castanhos de Phillip. Este sorriu serenamente e a acolheu em baixo de seu guarda chuva. Claro, Sakura já estava encharcada, entretanto o gesto não deixara de ser bem recebido pela jovem que, circulou a cintura dele com o braço, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo.

Durante o caminho até o carro do médico, a Haruno não questionara o quê o loiro fora fazer naquele local. O silêncio era agradável demais para ser quebrado por uma pergunta qualquer e sem importância. E durante o trajeto até sua casa, nenhuma palavra fora trocada.

Phillip respeitava o momento doloroso da mulher por quem era apaixonado. Sabia que tudo que Sakura precisava naquele instante era um ombro onde pudesse apoiar sua cabeça para chorar, esvaziar um pouco da tristeza que sentia.

E quando ele parara o carro em frente à casa da rosada, a flor realmente apoiara a cabeça no ombro dele, chorando tão ou mais que antes. O loiro suspirou pesadamente, acariciando os fios róseos dela, tentando reconfortá-la mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada.

Porém, Sakura o surpreendera ao erguer seu rosto e sorrir docemente.

- Obrigada! – Beijou a face corada dele e saiu do veículo do mesmo, caminhando até a porta de sua casa.

Estava exausta, encharcada e louca por um banho e cobertores que pudessem lhe aquecer o corpo, e talvez até mesmo a alma.

(...)

**05 de maio, 2014**

Itachi sorria angustiado segurando à pequena Uchiha em seus braços enquanto observava a esposa deitada numa maca hospitalar, dentro de um jatinho particular que estava os levando aos EUA, onde Amaya faria tratamento para o câncer que descobrira ter a pouco mais de um mês.

Ninguém que ali estava – equipe médica, Sasuke e sua esposa -, podiam negar que o Uchiha mais velho deixava o medo transparecer em seu olhar. Itachi não suportaria perder a esposa... Não depois de estarem sendo tão felizes com a presença da filha em suas vidas.

O medo corroia-o por dentro mesmo sabendo que as chances de cura para Amaya eram grandes. O câncer no intestino da mesma estava no inicio e, segundo os médicos japoneses, os hospitais americanos eram os melhores para tratar a doença, visto que lá aparentemente os estudos sobre tumores eram mais avançados, além dos equipamentos médicos.

Hime esticou os bracinhos no colo do pai, abrindo a boca e chorando ardentemente. Os outros riram ao ver Itachi afobado, fitando a esposa como se pedisse ajuda a ela.

- Amor, pegue a mamadeira dela na bolsa. – Amaya disse suspirando logo após, enquanto era medicada. – Não posso amamentá-la... – Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da Uchiha.

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças, compadecidos com a dor dela. Hime era sua única filha até então, e Amaya queria amamentá-la até os dois anos, mas o tratamento sempre lhe impedia de fazê-lo, portanto a saída para alimentar a pequena era sempre a mamadeira que a mãe da mesma fazia questão de preparar antes de saírem de casa, isso quando Itachi não a impedia de fazer esforço.

- Será que demoraremos a chegar? – Ino, esposa de Sasuke, questionou ajudando Itachi com a sobrinha. – Omg, que foi bebezinha da tia? Está encantada com minha beleza, não é? – Riu acompanhada de todos, tirando a criança dos braços do pai.

Hime sorriu desprendendo os lábios da mamadeira brevemente, logo voltando a sugá-la. Encantada, Ino sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke que, paparicou a sobrinha como se a mesma fosse sua filha, e no coração dele ela era, pois sua esposa não podia ter filhos... Sendo assim, todo o carinho de pai que ele tinha dentro de si era dedicado à sobrinha.

- Senhores passageiros, estaremos pousando na pista em segundos. – O piloto disse através do fone em sua cabine.

- Graças a Kami! Não vejo à hora de iniciar esse tratamento. – Amaya sorriu aliviada e principalmente esperançosa, assim como os outros.

- Vai dar tudo certo, é uma promessa! – Itachi afirmou piscando para a esposa que, retribuiu a piscadinha simpática que lhe fora dada.

(...)

Sakura adentrou a ala da quimioterapia respirando fundo. Há um mês ela não colocava os pés ali, pois depois de ter sido deixada em casa por Phillip, este dera férias a ela fazendo-a descansar a mente e a alma por um tempo. Entretanto, a hora de voltar havia chegado, e com ela também viera flash's dolorosos do quanto a irmã sofrera sentada numa cadeira como muitos outros pacientes.

Com as mãos no bolso, a Haruno caminhava por entre as pessoas checando com os olhos se tudo estava em seu devido lugar, ou seja, nenhum enfermeiro aplicando algum medicamento errado. Com satisfação ela não encontrara nenhuma falha, só um pequeno burburinho no extenso quarto.

Ela suspirou. _"Estava demorando..." _Com a face desgostosa, a médica se aproximava das pessoas que falavam sem parar em volta de uma paciente. Quando os enfermeiros a viram, o silêncio reinou.

- O que acontecia aqui? – Inquiriu confusa, pois a paciente aparentemente já recebia o medicamento. – Estou esperando uma resposta...

- Nada, doutora! – A mulher sentada, respondeu pelos outros. – Eles só estavam tentando se reorganizar no plantão, bom, ao menos foi isso que entendi. – Deu de ombros.

- Evite balançar os ombros, isso pode tirar o cateter do lugar. – Sakura chamou a atenção dela. – E quanto a vocês, vão trabalhar que é para isso que recebem. – Fora áspera em suas palavras, para total estranheza dos colegas.

No entanto, nenhum deles questionara-a. Imaginavam que a fase que ela estava passando era difícil, por isso ela agira daquela maneira agressiva.

A flor ia dar as costas para a paciente quando esta tocara-lhe a mão, a impedindo de sair dali.

- Quais realmente são as chances de cura nesse tratamento? – Inquiriu com os olhos marejados.

- Eu não sei em qual estágio seu câncer está, mas prometo que mais tarde voltarei e falarei com uma enfermeira sobre seu prontuário e exames, ok?

- Tudo bem. – A mulher suspirou secando suas lágrimas com a mão livre.

Sakura sentiu seu coração se apertar ao vê-la sofrer da mesma maneira que sua irmã sofrera. E ao ver aquela desconhecida mulher de cabelos ruivos sorrir feliz para o nada, a flor também comparou o sorriso dela com os que a irmã distribuía aos outros.

Uma forte sensação surgiu no interior de Sakura...

A sensação de que não deixaria mais nenhuma vida escapar por entre seus dedos, de que ninguém mais morreria enquanto fosse ela quem estivesse diagnosticando, clinicando alguém. A Haruno não deixaria o sorriso feliz daquela mulher morrer, como pensava ter deixado o de Saya.

Determinada, a rosada virou-se fazendo menção de ir procurar a ficha e os exames da paciente ao seu lado, contudo... Seu mundo parou quando o vira ali parado com um bebê preso ao seu corpo por um simples macacão.

Seu coração ensaiou batidas rápidas, desaceleradas, mas somente ensaiou, pois assim como seu mundo sem cor parara, o órgão em seu peito seguira o mesmo caminho, batendo apenas o suficiente para mantê-la viva e de olhos arregalados, lábios escandalosamente entreabertos.

Nunca em sua vida Sakura pensara reencontrar Itachi, ainda mais em um hospital. Assim como ele também jamais imaginara reencontrá-la, tanto que após sofrer o que sofrera, seguira adiante se casando e sendo feliz com a esposa. Mas eis que a vida os fizera ficar frente a frente outra vez, os deixando surpresos e emocionados ao verem-se depois de tanto tempo, de anos.

A filha do moreno chorava remexendo os bracinhos e as pernas, todavia ele parecia não ouvir o choro e muito menos enxergar os movimentos desesperados que ela fazia. Tudo que Itachi via era os olhos verdes e os cabelos róseos da Haruno.

Aos poucos as batidas de seus corações aumentaram conforme o moreno conseguira mover suas pernas de encontro à flor. Esta respirou e inspirou lentamente, enchendo seu pulmão de um ar que há momentos parecia escasso, tomado pela presença do homem que amava no mesmo lugar em que trabalhava.

_**Ontem caias em meu coração,**_

_**Que te escondeu em um canto**_

_**Nele mesmo**_

_**Eu sei que a vida nos deixou,**_

_**Sei que nosso amor**_

_**Não está acabado (não acabou)**_

Quando Itachi parara a sua frente, nenhuma palavra saíra dos lábios dele e dos dela. O silêncio bastava para mostrar a ambos o quanto aquele amor ainda vivia dentro de suas almas. Seus olhos se encontraram a centímetros de distância, centímetros que estiveram perto de serem diminuídos por meros segundos, contudo...

- Amor?! – Amaya o chamou, despertando-o do transe em que entrara juntamente com Sakura.

O coração dele nunca doera tanto como naquele instante em que estivera perto de unir seus lábios aos da mulher amada, esquecendo-se da esposa e da filha que ainda chorava.

Amaya os observava com o cenho franzido, tentando entender o que se passava ali para aquela paralisia e silêncio vindo dos dois, além da perigosa aproximação que seu esposo empunhara a Sakura.

Oh, Sakura... Se o coração do moreno apertara-se dentro do peito dele, o dela esmagou-se completamente causando uma angústia sem igual em sua garganta ao ouvir a mulher que decidira salvar, chamá-lo de _amor_. O óbvio rapidamente fora constatado por ela... Havia uma família ali. Itachi, a criança no colo dele e a paciente atrás de si.

E definitivamente, a rosada não queria ficar ali para vê-los trocando palavras de apoio ou amorosas. Sendo assim...

- Com licença. – Desviou-se de Itachi saindo a passos trêmulos, porém rápidos da ala de tratamento.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça e evitou fechar os olhos, pois se suas pálpebras se encontrassem, provavelmente lágrimas cairiam de seus olhos e, o mesmo não queria ter de explicar os motivos a Amaya.

- O q-que... O que estava acontecendo aqui? – Ela inquiriu com dificuldades, ciúmes. – Por que ficou tão próximo daquela mulher?

- ...

Não obtivera respostas, e tampouco a teria naquele dia onde Itachi sentara-se a sua frente, apenas a observado ser medicada. Amaya até tentara questioná-lo, mas o mesmo apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente pedindo a ela para que se concentrasse apenas na quimioterapia.

Sem saída e respostas, fora o que a Uchiha fizera.

(...)

De um lado da cidade, em plena madrugada, Sakura estava em baixo das cobertas chorando como uma garotinha. Sua vida de uma hora para a outra dera um giro trezentos e sessenta graus, a deixando de cabeça para baixo, pendurada num precipício amargo que parecia não ter mais fim.

E do outro lado Itachi estava em sua casa alugada, em frente à lareira balançando uma taça de vinho tinto, degustando dessa de minuto em minuto. Sua mente rememorava o reencontro com Sakura, um reencontro desesperador, pois ele vira-se perdido entre duas mulheres, a da sua vida e a que lhe dera uma família e lhe tirara da escuridão, lhe trazendo para a luz novamente.

É, ele se sentira divido entre ambas, mas não tanto quanto a rosada que, não sabia como se dedicaria a cuidar da esposa do homem que amava sem misturar sentimentos. A única saída era ser profissional, _"Não sei se sou capaz..."_ Fungou ainda abaixo das cobertas, apertando o travesseiro. _"Mas ao menos tentarei." _Pensava afundando seu rosto no travesseiro.

O Uchiha deu a última golada em seu vinho, pondo a taça sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona onde estava sentado. Sem fazer barulho, ele subiu as escadas direcionando-se ao quarto onde a esposa dormia. Ao abrir a porta, vira o braço de Amaya envolta do corpo de Hime, protegendo assim a pequena Uchiha de cair da cama.

O moreno sorriu e ajoelhou-se na cama, beijando a testa das duas que, remexeram-se juntas, no entanto não despertaram do sono calmo no qual entraram.

Pegando algumas cobertas no guarda roupa ao lado, ele colocara três delas no chão usando apenas duas para se cobrir. Dormindo ali, ele deixava mais espaço para que as Uchiha dormissem em paz e sem perigo de caírem.

Ele fechouos olhos e buscou dormir, mas o sono não quis lhe abraçar. Porém, Itachi permanecera de olhos fechados apenas revivendo momentos felizes com Sakura, até o dia em que ela lhe deixara para trás sem motivos...

(...)

**05 de julho, 2014**

Dois meses se passaram. Amaya continuava a fazer o tratamento começando a obter os efeitos colaterais como azia, náuseas e perda de cabelo. Sakura ainda a clinicava, no entanto evitava conversar com a mesma e principalmente com Itachi, não que ele tenha tentado iniciar um diálogo, muito pelo contrário, o mesmo preferia manter-se distante para não ceder a seus sentimentos que a queriam de volta não importando o passado.

Todavia, ao vê-la sentada na lanchonete do hospital com um médico _metido a bonitão_, tocando a mão dela carinhosamente, o Uchiha não se conteve e se aproximou dos dois, sentando-se na mesa com eles sem dizer uma palavra.

- Deixe-nos a sós, Phillip. – A flor pedira ao loiro. Ele assentiu imaginando que os dois queriam conversar sobre algum paciente.

Mas Sakura sabia que aquela conversa não envolveria totalmente Amaya, e sim a tudo que sentiam um pelo outro e ao que acontecera no passado.

Ela respirou fundo ingerindo uma xícara de café com leite. Itachi também pedira uma xícara de café, no entanto puro. A rosada mordiscou os lábios constatando que o silêncio permanecia sobre eles e que o moreno parecia não querer iniciar uma conversa. Contudo, logo os lábios dele abriram-se e sua voz grossa fora ouvida pela amada:

- Como está?

Ela sorriu sem jeito, abaixando a cabeça. Uma das manias que a Haruno tinha quando conversava com ele.

- Levando a vida conforme ela me guia.

- Meio sem nexo, não? – Ele sorriu fitando-a por debaixo dos olhos, degustando de seu café.

- Tudo em minha vida é sem sentido.

- ...

O silêncio novamente pairou sobre a mesa. Um silêncio incômodo, assim como o toque sutil dele na costa de sua mão. Sakura quis puxar seu braço de encontro a seu corpo, mas... Aquele simples toque lhe reconfortava, trazia paz a si, a seu coração tão conturbado.

Ela fechou os olhos e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Só Deus sabia o quanto aquele ano estava sendo difícil para ela, até mesmo para ele que, inexplicavelmente surgia em sua vida bagunçando todos os seus sentidos; sentimentos há tanto escondidos em algum lugar de sua alma.

- Não sinto magoa de ti. – Ele disse vendo-a abrir os olhos marejados, fazendo um nó surgir em sua garganta. – A-acho que você teve um motivo para fazer o que fez, não é mesmo? – Itachi sorriu do modo que ela amava, serenamente.

- Sim, tive. Só não esperava que as consequências fossem tão graves e deixassem marcas em minha mente para o resto da vida. – Fitou-o nos orbes, deixando dos seus as lágrimas caírem em abundância...

_**Ei, seu olhar diz que está arrependida**_

_**Ei, me diga se é verdade, ou apenas ilusão minha!**_

_**Diga que não é loucura ou obsessão**_

_**Isso não é fantasia, simplesmente**_

_**Dizer que está arrependida e que **_

_**Eu nunca deixei de te amar**_

_**Como antes...**_

- Ei, eu estou aqui, não precisa chorar! – Itachi disse arrastando sua cadeira para mais próximo da rosada.

Ternamente ele a acolheu em seus braços, disponibilizado sua camisa branca e colada ao corpo, para que Sakura pudesse molhá-la com o liquido que rolava por sua face. O coração de Itachi bateu naturalmente descompassado e apaixonado.

Ainda amava e sempre a amaria. Afinal, amar verdadeiramente todos amam uma só vez e os dois não fugiam disso. Seus corações continuariam a acalentar aquele sentimento para todo o sempre.

- Minha irmã estava doente na época. – Ela começou contendo os soluços que lhe escapavam da garganta. – Eu fiquei desesperada quando meus pais pediram a mim para voltar ao país, porque aparentemente Saya estava doente por sentir minha falta. Ela tinha por volta de seis, sete anos. – Sakura suspirou quando Itachi secara as lágrimas insistentes de seus olhos. – Nós não sabíamos, mas ela estava com câncer. Descobrimos um mês depois que pus os pés aqui. Anos antes, ela tivera a mesma doença, mas acreditávamos que ela estava curada. E infelizmente nesse ano... Fomos incoerentes ao acreditar que ela se curaria...

- Não, não foram. – Itachi a interrompeu, puxando-a para outro abraço acolhedor. – Vocês apenas acreditaram nas possibilidades, _minha flor_...

- Esse a-ano e-ela, ela... – Sakura não conseguira terminar, acabando por desatar num choro continuo e doloroso tanto para ela, quanto para o moreno que beijara o topo da cabeça da amada, tentando encontrar um meio de sanar aquela dor.

A dor que os fizera seguir por caminhos diferentes, mas nunca sem deixar de pensar no outro em certos momentos. Itachi podia até ter construído uma bela família, mas faltava algo que só a rosada poderia lhe dar. O amor. Amaya o amava, no entanto não tinha o sentimento retribuído da mesma forma.

_**Ontem caias em meu coração,**_

_**Que te escondeu em um canto**_

_**Nele mesmo**_

_**Eu sei que a vida nos deixou,**_

_**Sei que nosso amor**_

_**Não está acabado (não acabou)**_

- Eu ainda lhe amo, Sakura. – Ele declarou afagando os fios róseos dela. – E a partir de agora eu estou aqui contigo sempre que precisar.

- ...

Ela afastou-se dele, sorrindo e enxugando as _malditas_ lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos. Sakura acariciou o rosto do mesmo vendo-o fechar os olhos com o toque terno. Um calor confortável se abrangia dentro do Uchiha toda vez que sentia as mãos macias dela lhe tocando nostalgicamente.

Entretanto, aquele calor apagou-se quando o moreno não sentira mais os dedos dela em sua face. Itachi abriu seus olhos observando-a atravessar a porta da lanchonete do hospital. Ele abaixou a cabeça, chorando. O mesmo sabia, a rosada sabia... Ele não poderia estar com ela sempre que a mesma precisasse, pois Amaya sempre viria à frente, assim como a filha que ele tinha com ela.

Não, Sakura realmente não viria em primeiro lugar na vida dele, não mais!

(...)

**08 de agosto, 2014**

- Doutora, eu vou ficar careca? – Amaya questionou Sakura.

A flor suspirou vendo a outra chorar. Doía em si vê-la naquele estado. Não deveria doer, não quando a ruiva era a mulher do homem que amava, e muito menos quando a jovem Haruno deveria agir profissionalmente. Todavia, não havia como não lembrar-se da irmã toda vez que tratava algum paciente com câncer.

- Sim. – A rosada respondeu tirando sangue da Uchiha para que pudesse fazer exames e ver o estágio em que a doença estava. – Mas seu cabelo nascerá de novo e devo dizer, mais lindo e mais forte do que nunca. – Sorriu e de certo modo reconfortou Amaya com o gesto natural e genuíno.

- Sabe... Minha filhinha não tem uma madrinha, o que acha de ser a madrinha dela juntamente do meu cunhado? Eu não gosto muito da esposa dele. – E riu divertida.

Sakura parou por um momento pensando... Até que de repente uma risada gostosa vinda dela soara aos ouvidos de Amaya.

- É claro que aceito! Será um prazer. – E seria mesmo, pois sem que pudesse perceber, acabara se apegando a criança sempre que a via nos braços da ruiva, pegando-a e brincando com a mesma enquanto enfermeiras tratavam da Uchiha. – Mas não prometo visitá-la frequentemente lá no Japão quando tu estiveres curada.

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam apenas pelo fato da Haruno ter aceitado. Sakura mais do que sua médica, tornara-se sua amiga sempre lhe fazendo acreditar que ficaria curada.

- Sabe o que é, me falta dólares para atravessar o mundo, mas posso vê-la via internet. – Disse agora injetando o medicamento acima do seio direito de Amaya. – Mas quando _sobrar um_, prometo visitar-lhes! – Afastou-se entregando o material coletado a uma enfermeira, logo verificando se a mangueira amarela, por onde o liquido medicável era transferido à paciente, estava fora do alcance da luz do sol como deveria estar.

- Não tem problema, e arigatô por tudo! – A Uchiha sorriu fechando os olhos, descansando.

Ao longe Itachi observava a cumplicidade entre as duas. Era incrível o dom que Sakura tinha sendo boa e amável com todas as pessoas que surgiam em sua vida, até mesmo com aquela que era sua esposa. O moreno sorriu de canto, encantado com a grande mulher que sua flor se tornara.

A rosada afastou-se de Amaya deixando-a sob cuidados de enfermeiras. Ao passar por Itachi ela balançou a cabeça o cumprimentando rapidamente, sem desejar ter um contato maior com ele. Entretanto, o mesmo a seguiu a passos rápidos, alcançando-a em segundos.

_**Ontem caias em meu coração,**_

_**Que te escondeu em um canto**_

_**Nele mesmo**_

_**Eu sei que a vida nos deixou,**_

_**Sei que nosso amor**_

_**Não está acabado (não acabou)**_

- Queria conversar contigo! – Ele disse exasperado, segurando-a pelo pulso.

- Seja rápido, tenho pacientes a atender, além de conferir os exames de sua esposa. – Sakura virou-se de frente para ele, fitando-o olho a olho.

- Acho que aqui não é um bom lugar para se tratar disso.

- Itachi, fale logo o que queres. – Ela massageou as têmporas. Estar perto dele lhe deixava incomodada.

- Volte para mim?

E então a face da jovem ganhou expressões de incredulidade e a flor até cogitara estar sonhando, ou vivendo um pesadelo visto a situação dramática que sem querer ou não, ela também estava envolvida ao cuidar de Amaya quase que diariamente.

Itachi sorriu tenso, feito um garoto esperando uma resposta que logo veio, mas não da forma como ele esperava.

_TAP!_

O rosto dele ardeu. Em suas bochechas surgiu a vermelhidão e seus olhos ficaram confusos. E claro, desesperados. Por que ela havia lhe esbofeteado? Será que Sakura não compreendia o quanto era difícil ficar próximo dela sem poder tocá-la, sem sentir-se seguro ao saber que ela seria apenas sua?

- Suma. Da. Minha. Frente! – Disse pausadamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Doeu, doeu ver que ele estava se esquecendo da esposa adoecida para lhe pedir uma bobagem sem tamanho como aquela. Sakura não voltaria para ele, não, ela não era uma destruidora de família e não faria isso com Hime, desmontando o porto seguro da pequena que no caso eram os pais da mesma junto.

- Por que? – Ele inquiriu deixando de lado o espanto pela atitude intempestiva da amada, dando lugar a um olhar decepcionado...

- Eu não acredito que estás me perguntando isso! – Proferiu num tom ofendido. – Meu Kami... – Sakura respirou fundo, estava perto de perder o controle e gritar com ele em pleno corredor do hospital. – Olhe!

Ela apontou para a ala quimioterápica onde Amaya estava terminando seu tratamento e também pegando a filha que era trazida por Sasuke. A viu sorrir maravilhada com a criança...

- Olhe o sorriso da sua esposa! Olha o que você construiu. OLHE, PARE E PENSE NA PORCARIA DE PEDIDO QUE ME FIZESTE! – E virou-se de costas para ele, secando as lágrimas e ignorando os olhares assustados e confusos que lhe eram lançados.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente. Suspirou. A única coisa que ele mais desejava naquele instante era resgatar o amor dela por si, tê-la de volta. Entretanto, Sakura prezava de mais uma família, principalmente a dele que por um momento quis abandoná-la apenas porque seu coração pedia, clamava para estar junto da rosada.

Contudo, seguir o coração nem sempre é o melhor caminho.

E o Uchiha descobrira isso com um tapa áspero, assim como as palavras coerentes que ouvira de Sakura.

É. Realmente seu amor e o dela parecera ter um fim, um fim onde nenhum dos dois fora feliz junto do outro.

(...)

**09 de novembro, 2014**

- NÃO. NÃO! EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO, NÃO POSSO ACEITAR DE FORMA ALGUMA! DE NOVO NÃO!

_De novo, de novo, de novo... _

Aquelas palavras pareciam se repetir na vida de Sakura. Assim como as lágrimas também gostavam de se repetir e cair de seus olhos toda vez que perdia um paciente. E era sempre da mesma forma, a mesma dor, a mesma raiva e o sentimento de impotência por não ter conseguido salvar alguém especial.

Não importava quantas fossem as tentativas de salvá-los, ou as esperanças criadas durante determinado tempo, porque a perca parecia lhe perseguir sempre deixando feridas em sua alma, sempre a machucando profundamente, perfurando-a e destruindo os sonhos daquela família que ela lutou para manter, lutou contra o querer de seu coração que clamava fervorosamente para estar colado ao do amado.

E na dor da perda de Amaya que falecera do mesmo modo que Saya, durante uma sessão quimioterápica, a flor constatou que estava colada ao corpo de Itachi, puxando a camisa social que ele usava, molhando-o com o pranto que caía de seus olhos. E de certa forma a lágrima solitária que escorria dos olhos dele encontrara as dela, as unindo, encontrando-se no momento mais infeliz da vida do Uchiha e noutro nostálgico da Haruno.

Ele circulou com seus braços o corpo frágil da rosada, abraçando-a fortemente, agradecendo aos céus por tê-la consigo naquele instante amargo. Ino e Sasuke que cuidaram de Hime na maior parte do tempo em que Amaya se tratava, aproximaram-se dos dois com à bebê Uchiha nos braços. Esta já estava com um ano e dois meses.

- Itachi, eu sei que é difícil, mas precisamos cuidar dos papeis para extraditá-la à Tóquio, onde tem de ser feito o enterro da mesma. – Sasuke pôs as mãos nos ombros do irmão, dando leves tapinhas de consolo.

- Tudo bem. Só me dêem um minuto com Sakura. – Eles assentiram e saíram do consultório da rosada, onde deram a notícia a ela que acabava de chegar para iniciar seu plantão de trinta e seis horas. – Não chore!

Itachi pediu a Haruno, erguendo a face da mesma para a sua, encontrando os orbes marejados da flor.

- Eu sei que está doendo muito em ti, mas acredite, dói mais em mim, pois só de lembrar que por momentos eu quis abandoná-la para ficar contigo, me sinto um lixo. Amaya precisava de mim, muito mais do que eu precisava dela. Todavia, depois das palavras amargas que me dissera, eu acordei e me doei por inteiro à ela. – Acariciou a face de Sakura, a vendo repelir o toque.

- Não é justo, não é. – Fungou dando dois passos para trás, caindo sentada em sua cadeira. – Por que eu nunca consigo salvar alguém?

- Não digas isso. Você salva pessoas todos os dias. – Itachi suspirou agachando-se em frente da rosada. – Mas como médica, deveria saber que sempre perderá vidas.

- Então porque as mais importantes? – Abaixou a cabeça.

- Por que Kami quis assim.

- E por que ele quis?

Itachi riu. O momento não era propicio a isso, mas Sakura estava parecendo uma criança fazendo perguntas tolas.

- Por que se não mais tarde seria pior para todos nós. – Disse num duplo, triplo, quiçá quádruplo sentido que a flor não captara. A dor a nublava, deixando-a incapaz de compreender algo mais profundo que não a ardência em seu peito.

- Ela tinha um futuro tão perfeito pela frente e... droga! Não podemos nem ao menos fazer o batizado de Hime. – Sakura bufou, fungou, chorou, gritou, esperneou, sentiu a flor da pele o quanto gostava de Amaya.

Realmente, elas tornaram-se grandes amigas com o passar dos meses.

- Vai me deixar ser madrinha da sua filhinha linda, não é? – Questionou manhosa.

"_Deixo-te ser até a mãe, se quiser." _Itachi quis dizer, mas sabia que se o fizesse levaria outro bofete de Sakura como levara há meses, portanto, escolhera assentir em silêncio. Ele se levantou beijando o topo da cabeça da amada, logo se virando de costas para ela que exasperada indagou:

- _**Ei, me diga aonde vais, e se sabes o seu destino**_**? **

Ele virou-se para trás e sorriu genuinamente dizendo:

- Vou voltar ao meu país. Mas meu destino será sempre _seu _coração... – Ele respirou fundo para poder continuar. – A porta do meu sempre estará aberta para ti, assim como antes. Tu sabes o caminho que terás de fazer caso queira encontrar-me... – E virou-se de costas, parando brevemente no batente da porta. – Adeus! – E saiu.

Ela sorriu tristemente...

No ontem que se transformaram em anos dificílimos para os dois, fora Sakura a dizer **Adeus** a ele. Todavia, no hoje, fora Itachi quem dissera, entretanto, ele deixara a porta aberta para reviverem aquele sentimento intenso que sentiam.

Mas, mesmo que a flor quisesse voltar para ele, ela respeitaria a alma de Amaya ao menos por hora.

(...)

**10 de setembro, 2015**

- Tou-_chan_, tou-chan! – Hime gritava escandalosamente por Itachi, a procura dele pela casa. – Tou-chaaaaaan! – Ela choramingou sentando-se no chão, chorando encolhidinha no pé da escada.

Sasuke cutucou Ino indicando com a cabeça que a loira deveria ir ver o que se passava com a sobrinha. Ino suspirou e foi. Ela adorava Hime quando mais nova, porque agora com dois anos... Bom, os cabelos loiros com as pontas avermelhadas de papel crepom molhado na água, explicava o porquê de Ino ter menos adoração pela criança.

- O que foi, Hime? – Inquiriu abaixando-se até ela.

- O-onde 't-ta meu Tou-chan? – Seus pequenos bracinhos escondiam seus olhos negros, agora um pouco avermelhado pelo choro. – Porque ele sumiu no meu _aniversálio?_

- Ué, ele fo... – Ino iria respondê-la, mas fora interrompida pelo ranger da porta, por onde passava Itachi. – Buscar o seu presente. – Suspirou. – Venha, vamos ver o que ele trouxe!

- EBAAA! – A pequena que usava um vestidinho bege, com os cabelos curtos tendo presa apenas a franja, gritou descendo as escadas como um furacão, indo de encontro ao moreno.

Hime parou a frente de Itachi e puxou a calça dele ganhando a atenção do mesmo. Ela cruzou os braços, formou um beicinho, olhou para os lados e tentando aparentar estar brava, inquiriu:

- Onde é que _voxê_ tava?

O Uchiha riu achando sua menininha uma gracinha.

- Fui buscar seu presente! – Espanou os fios dela pegando-a no colo logo após fazê-lo.

- E onde é que ele 'ta? – Esticou o pescoço procurando o presente.

- Ele eu não sei, mas ela está ali fora... – E a pôs no chão.

Hime caminhou a passos saltitantes para fora, puxando a barra de seu vestido. Passou pela porta, indo de encontro ao portão da casa, entretanto...

- Olá, princesinha! – Sakura sorriu atrás da Uchiha, assustando-a. A mesma virou-se para a rosada...

- MADLINHA! – E pulou no pescoço da Haruno, abraçando-a com todas as suas forças que não eram muitas, visto seu tamanho. – Não _acledito_ que a _senhola_ veio no meu _aniversálio_! – Sorriu feliz dando um beijo estralado na bochecha da flor.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse?

Hime assentiu sorrindo.

- E aí... – Itachi disse saindo do batente da porta onde observava a cena. – Gostou do seu presente?

- Ela é o meu plesente? – Inquiriu franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. – Itachi respondeu. A criança ficou em silêncio.

Sakura sorriu tensa. Será que Hime não tinha gostado de vê-la pessoalmente diferentemente das outras vezes em que sempre lhe vira via internet? Ou será que seu cabelo róseo, agora curto estava a fazendo estranhá-la? Céus! A cabeça da flor se enchera de perguntas.

- Hmmmm... – A pequena murmurou balançando a aba do vestido. – _Selia_ BEEM melhor se ela ficasse aqui _pala semple_, né? Aí eu ia gostar mais. – E deu de ombros deixando uma Sakura embasbacada e um Uchiha sorridente, feliz pelas palavras da filha.

- Bom... – Itachi se aproximou das duas, agachando-se também. – E se eu disser que a Sakura vai morar com a gente para o resto da vida, o que me diz?

- É muito tempo! – Hime arregalou seus olhinhos negros. – Mas eu _adolei_ a ideia. – E os juntou, abraçando-os carinhosamente.

Sakura se desequilibrou e caiu, levando Itachi e Hime junto. Os três riram caídos no chão, sendo observado pelos amigos de Itachi e, por Sasuke e Ino que tinham certeza, os três formariam uma bela família cheia de amor.

Aliás, amor é o que não faltava a nenhum deles. Jamais faltaria.

**Fim.**


End file.
